Aura Heart
by bahamutOm234
Summary: The keyblade is a mysterious weapon as it chooses who is worthy to wield it. Two friends, Sora and Korogra have been considered worthy, just in time too as their home is about to be destroyed by darkness. They then embark on seperate journeys to find their other friends. OC x harem, Sora x Kairi
1. Dive to the heart, Destiny Island

**I only own my OC's**

A boy with black hair and seafoam green goggles opens his piercing teal eyes as he falls head first into darkness. Something then rights him before gently letting him land, the boy, Korogra stepped forward and the darkness underneath him turned into butterflies and flew off revealing a stained glass platform that depicted a person that looked like him with brown hair, a hat, and an unbuttoned red shirt over a yellow one with a partial spiral on it. The stained glass person was also holding a key shaped sword and had they're eyes closed almost like they were asleep.

A voice then says, "There's much to do, but not much time to do it in. Step forward, can you?" Korogra cautiously did so and the voice returned, "Good. Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength." At this three platforms rose, one with a sword, one with a shield, and the last with a shield. After checking them all Korogra said, "It's not possible for me to give up any of these." All three then appeared on his back then the platform shattered. Landing on another platform depicting four guys and two girls as well as a tower. The voice said, "You've gained the power to fight, use this power to protect both yourself and others. There will be times you have to fight, keep your light burning strong." Then a creature appears behind him and the voice called, "Behind you!" Korogra quickly turned and killed the creature then more show up which he also kills. The platform then is swallowed by darkness, Korogra included.

He then wakes on another platform where a chest sits, opening it he stashes the potion in his pocket. Opening the nearby door he appears on the roof of his school and is asked questions by three shadowed figures, after answering he then appears on a fourth platform. And the voice returns saying, "Your journey begins in the middle of the night, it won't be easy but a light awaits at the end. Stairs then appear leading to a fifth platform, once there the voice says, "The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." Looking behind him, Korogra sees his shadow grow before taking the shape of a giant wolf. The voice says, "But don't be afraid. And don't forget..." Korogra dodges the claw swipe and mutters, "Don't forget what? Ah forget it, I've got a fight to win." Once the dark wolf was defeated, it slammed it's forepaws into the platform and as the darkness swallows him he hears the voice say, "-but don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget, you are the one who will open the door."

He then wakes with a jolt, sitting up he sighs, "That was one helluva dream, and what was that weapon I had called again? I know I heard that voice name it... Ah well." He looked out his window toward the island that he used to go to and muttered, "I wonder what Sora, Riku, and that girl Kairi are doing. Heh, they probably don't realize it but they left me behind. Oh well, I'm long over it. I made new friends in Zoe and Cody, speaking of them we agreed to hang out at the old park." Walking to the old park, Korogra saw Zoe and Cody who both called, "Hey Korogra!" Running up to them he said, "Hey Zoe, hey Cody." Zoe asked, "Did you see those guys heading to the island again?" Cody said, "Yeah." Then turned and asked, "Korogra how come you never talk about them?" Chuckling he said, "What can I say that I haven't already said, I used to be friends with Sora and Riku then when Kairi showed up she joined our friend circle but before long they kinda forgot about me. Sure I was hurt and upset, but I got over it." Zoe asked, "Korogra are you finally gonna show us the place you found?"

Korogra said, "Damn right I will, c'mon." They followed behind him out of the old park and into the forest, ducking past some branches he said, "I found this place shortly after the others forgot about me and was incredibly upset. Since then I've been working to make this place a home away from home. In fact, I tore my boat apart and have been using it to fix this place up." Cody concluded, "And because of that you never went back to the island." Korogra said, "Well not necessarily, remember I took you and Zoe there once Sora and the others had already left." Zoe said, "Oh yeah. It was a pretty place." Korogra said, "Yeah, I had the same reaction when I first went there. Anyway welcome to the Aura Palace, that's what I've decided to call it." They looked in awe at the mansion Korogra had found. He smirked and said, "That's just the outside, the real work I've done is the inside." Before pushing the door open without so much as a squeak, knowing they'd ask questions he said, "Since I found this place I've comeback here often to fix it up, oh and I found a book that said this was once separate from our world and as such has its own heart, whatever that means."

As they wondered around Zoe opened a door that led to a hall, opening the doors along it she found them to all be bedrooms. Korogra said, "Oh yeah, kinda forgot these were here. I've so far only managed to fix up two of these and the master bedroom. Ya know, incase the three of us decide to stay here over night. My parents know I often come here, so it's no problem." After hanging out a bit and seeing almost everything the mansion had to offer, Korogra decided that it's time for them to head back. Cody then asked about the locked door he found to which Korogra responded, "I don't know what's in there, the key is probably hidden or buried in the debris piled up somewhere. Anyway we'd best get back before your folks get worried." Once out of the forest, Cody and Zoe made their way home while Korogra decided to go for a swim. When he reached the beach he saw Sora, Riku, and Kairi had just gotten back from the island, he briefly meets each of their eyes before turning away and jumping in the water.

During the brief times when Korogra met each of their eyes, Riku, Kairi, and Sora felt a sense of familiarity yet at the same time they felt a severed connection. Later that night, both Sora and Korogra woke up and saw two storms gathering, Sora went toward the island while Korogra went toward the mansion in the forest. Quite literally bumping into each other, Korogra stood back up and said, "Watch where you're going Sora." Before taking off, Sora was confused for a second before shrugging it off and heading to the island.

Rushing to the mansion, he saw Cody sink into a portal of darkness as well as the forest being swallowed by darkness. He then saw the mansion's front doors wide open, running through he was ambushed by the shadows from the dream and as he was about to be smothered a light shines blasting away the shadows, and the voice from his dream returns saying, "Keyblade... Keyblade..." Korogra swings and said, "Keyblade? That's what it was called." The Keyblade has a guard that looks like deer antlers, a grip and bar that look like tree trunks, with the head looking like a wolf showing its fangs.

Deciding to call the weapon Wolf Fang, he cuts through the shadows eventually coming to a strange room with a door that doesn't have any handles. He then sees Zoe, who weakly says, "Korogra." Then the door bursts open with a wave of darkness the wave launches Zoe at him, but the moment he tries to catch her she vanished and the wave pushed him back the way he came. Landing hard he sees a massive orb of darkness above him and the shadow wolf from his dream returns, he then whips out his Keyblade and engages the wolf.

 **A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of my Kingdom Hearts fic. Next time Korogra wakes up at Yen Sid's tower, learns of his new found abilities and begins his first world. I've already planned out what worlds he'll go to and when he meets up with Sora.**

 **Side note: I'm not sure if I should have Korogra learn summons, and if he does I'm not sure who the summons should be or how they'd work.**

 **read and review**


	2. Yen Sid's tower, World of Supers

**I only own my OC's**

Once it falls, it starts getting pulled to the orb and digs its front claws in the ground and snaps at Korogra. The ground then gives way sucking both it and Korogra into the orb, as he is sucked in he looses consciousness. Elsewhere a duck and dog are walking through a place called Traverse Town, when the dog named Goofy says, "Donald look!" The duck named Donald look where Goofy is pointing and they see two stars blink out. Donald says, "We need to find Leon and the 'Key' the King told us about and fast!" They then hurry missing the King's pet Pluto head into a nearby alley where Sora landed.

Korogra fades in and out of consciousness before falling hard on grass, pushing himself up he looks around to see he's on an island floating over a sea of clouds. Then he noticed the strange shaped tower, seeing no other options he approached the tower when more of those creatures appear. He then goes about killing the creatures making his way up the tower, once they stop attacking he pushes open the door and sees no one else in the room. Looking around he doesn't notice an old man walk into the room, the old man then says, "Welcome."

Korogra instinctively whips out his Keyblade causing the old guy to chuckle then say, "I am Yen Sid, and you are one of the two Keyblade wielders that have just awakened." Korogra said, "Okay so someone else had that same bizarre dream that I had?" Yen Sid said, "Indeed, that 'bizarre dream' is called the Dive into the Heart. It only occurs when someone pure of heart has had contact with a master." Korogra then asked, "Was that brown haired boy on the first platform a master?" Yen Sid said, "Ah that was Takuya, he was indeed a master. Rather he would've become one but he disagreed with his master's decisions and left."

He then said, "You no doubt have questions about what happened to your home." Korogra responded, "That, as well as where I am, and what those creatures were." Yen Sid explained, "Those creatures are called Heartless, they are born from the darkness in someone's heart. Their only purpose is to capture more hearts included those of the world, that is what happened to your home. This is my tower, there are many worlds beyond your home and my tower. As a Keyblade wielder it is your job to prevent the heartless from taking a world's heart and creating more heartless." Korogra said, "That's great and all, but how will I get from world to world?"

Yen Sid said, "There are pathways between the worlds that have connected, there are two ways to travel these paths. The first is how masters Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and Takuya traveled, by calling on the armor mastery gives them and turning your Keyblade into a glider. But as you just awoke, you are not ready to take the Mark of Mastery. However the second way is by Gummi Ship, this is the way you will travel." A Gummi ship then appeared outside and Yen Sid taught Korogra how to fly it before saying, "Now that you posses a Keyblade you will be able to sense what worlds need your aid. On your journey you may meet the other recently awakened keybearer and his compatriots. If those you meet want to join you they may with out disrupting the world order. Do not interfere unless you must."

Hopping in the ship, Korogra said, "Thanks Yen Sid, I suppose I should tell you my name's Korogra. Anyway I'll do everything in my power to keep the heartless away from the hearts of the worlds." Yen Sid gave a small wave as Korogra flew off. As he was in space he only saw one world he could currently go to, but he also saw another Gummi ship depart from a town. Shrugging it off, he looked at the scan of the world he could go to revealing it to be called 'World of Supers' however as he looks for a place to land a missile hits his Gummi ship scrambling the controls forcing him to make an emergency landing.

Splashing down he signals his ship to return to orbit and begin repairs. He then eyeballs the smoke trail and says, "I'd best head toward the place those surface-to-air missiles came from, after all it means dry land." But as he swam heartless attacked him, and although it was difficult with him not used to fighting in water he destroyed them and continued on his way. Clawing his way onto the shore he rolled over to his back and collapsed saying, "Jeez, I barely get to my first world and I'm already shot down. Not to mention my clothes changed like Yen Sid told me they would based on the world I land on, even though I'd usually not change."

Coming to the next morning, he trudged through the jungle only to be attacked by more heartless some of which looked like robots. Destroying them he then heard an alarm blaring from something that looked like a parrot. Knowing that the alarm couldn't be good, he took off followed by guards on saucers as well as heartless creatures that looked like them. He soon came across a girl his age and a ten year old boy wearing the exact same uniform, from his spot he could tell the boy was hyperactive while the girl was shy. When one guard leveled his gun at the boy, the girl started fighting the guard only to be punched away.

Korogra leapt from his hiding space with his Keyblade out, and used the shaft to deflect the bullets. He then said, "Frost!" Shooting a ball of ice from his Keyblade that froze the gun barrel over before knocking the guard away with the backside of his Keyblade, he then said, "C'mon you two, we need to get out of here." The three then started running and Korogra said, "I'm Korogra, who are you?" The boy said, "My name's Dash, this is my sister Violet." Violet then said, "We need to find our parents then get off this island." Sensing a saucer coming, she quickly used a tree to throw herself above Dash and Korogra before creating a force field around all three of them.

Dash asked, "How are you doing that?" She responded, "I don't know, all I know is that I'm supposed to be protective of my little brother." Korogra said, "Well whatever you do, don't stop this will make finding your parents easier. And before you ask the black things that are throwing themselves at us are called 'Heartless' which come from the darkness in peoples hearts." As they barreled through the forest heartless jumped at them only to be crushed under the forcefield, and any saucers that came in contact were blasted away. They soon burst from the undergrowth and ran over two adults in the same uniforms, Violet said, "Mom! Dad! Hey!" Before dropping the forcefield and landing on their parents, while Korogra rolled to his feet.

Right as they reunited, more saucers showed up and the parents beat the guards and destroyed the saucers. Three more showed up, one of which was a heartless, and the family got into battle stances, as did Korogra. Dash then kicked up some dust around them while Violet created a large forcefield in front while her mom punched and kicked the two away, using the forcefield as a spring board Korogra jumped onto the heartless saucer that made it past them and beat on it before hooking it with the teeth of his Keyblade before spinning and throwing it to the ground destroying it.

Their dad then pulled another guard from his saucer and decked him, as they were about to continue they were frozen in place and an obnoxious voice said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out!" Then some red haired guy showed up and said, "What have we here? Matching uniforms, aside from the odd one out?" He then sees the parents and said, "Oh, no. Elastigirl? You married Elastigirl?!" Before turning to Violet, Dash and Korogra saying, "And got busy! It's a whole family of Supers and it looks like the girl brought her boyfriend. Looks like I've hit the jackpot." Before laughing, "This is just too good."

 **A/N: I'm gonna stop here, next time Korogra will continue traveling through the World of Supers and explain to the Incredibles (or Parrs) why he's there.**

 **Side note: I'm not sure if I should have Korogra learn summons, and if he does I'm not sure who the summons should be or how they'd work.**

 **read and review**


	3. World of Supers pt 2

**I only own my OC's**

Having them hanging in the holding cell that Mr. Incredible was in before, Syndrome said, while showing the report of his Omnidroid landing, "Oh, come on! You gotta admit this is cool! Just like a movie! The robot will emerge dramatically, do some damage, throw some screaming people, and just when all hope is lost, Syndrome will save the day! I'll be a bigger hero than you ever were." Turning away he said, "And when I'm old and had my fun, I'll sell my inventions and everyone will be 'super'. And when everyone's super..." He then laughs evilly, "No one will be." Korogra says to Violet's parents, "Okay before you start threatening me for being Violet's boyfriend, just know that I just barely met her." Mr. Incredible said, "I'm sorry. I've been a lousy father, blind to what I have. So obsessed with being undervalued that I undervalued all of you." As he talks Violet frees herself while Korogra concentrates on his Keyblade, when it appears he grabs it with his teeth and swings it breaking the cuff on his hand before breaking the one on his foot then spins and disrupting the connection to the others. Dropping to the ground, heartless start moving toward Violet as she tries to reach the release button. Acting accordingly, he fights them off while Mr. Incredible continues, "So... caught up in the past that I... You are my greatest adventure, and I almost missed it. I swear that if we get out of this safely, I will..."

As he finishes Korogra kills the last heartless and Violet said, "Well, I think Dad has made some excellent progress today, but I think it's time we wind down now." Before hitting the release button. They then run out and Mrs. Incredible said, "I saw a hanger on my way in." Korogra said, "Then that's our ticket off this rock." Mr. Incredible said, "Alright kid I've got some questions for you." He responds, "Let me guess: how I got on this island, where I came from, what my weapon and those things I fought were, and finally how I ran into your kids as well as what my intents are for Violet?" Violet said, "We can talk about that later, but right now we need to get home and fight that robot." As Syndrome was pretending to help people, the family and Korogra snuck into the hanger. And Mrs. Incredible said, "This is the right hangar, but I don't see any jets." Mr. Incredible said, "A jet's not fast enough." Mrs. Incredible asked, "What's faster than a jet?" Dash responded, "Hey, how about a rocket?" Mrs. Incredible said, "Great. I can't fly a rocket." Korogra said, "It's no Gummi Ship, so neither can I." He then gave a look that basically said, "I'll explain later." Violet then said, "You don't have to. Use the coordinates from the last launch."

Mr. Incredible then said, "Oh, wait. I bet Syndrome's changed the password by now. How do I get into the computer?" A lady with white hair called over the PA system, "Say please." Stealing a van after beating up some guards and heartless, they climbed into the van and stationed it in the rocket. Korogra then said, "Alright, it's time I explain things." Once he had their attention he said, "Okay to begin my name's Korogra, and I'm not from the island or city. I'm from a place called Destiny Islands, one day my home was devoured by those creatures called 'heartless' which spawn from the darkness in people's hearts. My weapon is a Keyblade, which is the only thing that can really kill heartless. I'm assuming that power is also given to those around me, my Gummi Ship is what allows me to travel between worlds." Letting that sink in, he continues, "I came to this world to seal the keyhole which would prevent the Heartless from destroying it, as I was looking for a place to land I was hit by a surface-to-air missile which forced an emergency landing in the ocean. I then sent my ship back to orbit to repair itself, following this I swam to the island and passed out on the beach. Then when I woke up I made my way through the jungle only to hear that alarm and take off. I then used the shaft of my Keyblade to deflect the bullets intended for Violet and Dash. As for my intents toward Violet? I mean to protect her, Dash, and you two during my time here. If she wants to join me when I leave she's welcome to, and incase you're worried about school you needn't be. I don't really understand it myself, but according to the guy that gave me the Gummi Ship time flows differently so I could be traveling for months but only a few seconds would pass here."

Moments later the plane neared Metroville, Dash asks, "Are we there yet?" But his dad responds, "We get there when we get there!" He then opens the window and calls, "How ya doing, honey?" Mrs. Incredible screams back, "Do I have to answer?" Korogra then hears something and swears under his breath then said, "I'm going topside to fight off the heartless that just appeared." Climbing up he sees them attempt to attack Mrs. Incredible and force her to drop the van. Soon the heartless are destroyed and he hears the plane disengage so he hooks his Keyblade on the rack on top and swings in through an open window before shutting it and buckling himself down. Just then Mr. Incredible floors the gas pedal and they land on the highway, he then said, "The robot's in the financial district. Which exit do I take?" Mrs. Incredible said, "Traction Avenue." Her husband asks, "That'll take me downtown. I take Seventh, don't I?" She shouts, "Don't take Seventh!" After he states they missed it she said, "You asked me how to get there and I told you. Exit at Traction!" He again says that will take him downtown, but she said, "It's coming up, get in the right lane! Signal!" He again denied and she shouted, "You're gonna miss it!" He then yanks the wheel sending them careening down the exit.

After a nasty rollover before conveniently landing in a parallel park, Mr. Incredible asked, "Is everybody okay back there?" Laughing Violet said, "Super duper, Dad." Dash agreed, "Let's do that again." Korogra grinned, "Now that was fun." Mr. Incredible said, "Wait here and stay hidden. I'm going in." Mrs. Incredible responds, "While what? I watch helplessly from the sidelines? I don't think so." He says, "I'm asking you to wait with the kids." She retaliates, "And I'm telling you, not a chance. You're my husband, I'm with you - for better or worse." He states, "I have to do this alone." She responds, "What is this to you? Playtime?" He denies it and Korogra responds, "Look I hate to get involved in your fight... Actually heh, no I don't." Climbing out of the van followed by Violet and Dash then said, "Look I know you don't want to risk loosing your family after just reuniting. But come on! You're a family with superpowers if you work together you'll be fine, plus you'll have my help. Now come on, we've got a city to save." Unable to argue with that they head to confront the robot however as they near the head emerges and it stomps its claws blocking Violet, Dash, and Korogra causing her to scream. Mrs. Incredible shouts, "Vi! Dash! No!" The robot starts attempts to smash them with its arms but Violet creates a forcefield that blocks them, however her forcefield shatters when the robot used its body. The strength behind this knocks Violet out, as it's about to try again Mr. Incredible stops it.

Mrs. Incredible then pulls her kids out and Korogra follows, the robot grabs Mr. Incredible from under it and throws him into an office building. Putting her kids down behind a wall she said, "Stay here okay?" Korogra responds, "Yeah no, bad idea. Syndrome's animosity to Mr. Incredible gave birth to that monstrosity." Gesturing to the heartless the same size as the robot, whipping out his Keyblade he says, "I'll try to kill that thing fast so I can help with the robot." He then rushes the heartless slashing down all the smaller ones in his path, seeing the shine of his Keyblade catch his face Violet blushes and thinks, 'What is this feeling? I just met him and I already feel like I want to be by his side on his journey.'

 **A/N: I'm gonna stop here, next time Korogra will lock the the world's keyhole and help take down Syndrome and I'll go from there.**

 **read and review**


	4. World of Supers finale

**I only own my OCs**

Shaking it off, she notices the remote in her dad's hand disconnected one of the robot's legs and said, "The remote controls the robot!" Dash runs to the other side of the robot and shouts, "Dad! Throw it, throw it!" Mr. Incredible shouts, "Go long!" Before chucking it. As Dash runs to get it Korogra and the giant heartless barrel into the robot which ignores them and continues after Dash. Catching it he shouts, "Got it!" But as he goes to turn around the robot causes explosions that trap him. Then the guy he heard Mr. Incredible call 'Frozone' started gliding on ice only for the robot to cause a wave which he turned to snow. Jumping off the giant heartless just before it dies in a puff of smoke, Korogra catches the remote in midair only for the robot to swat him into the pavement. As he gets up a claw of the robot is launched carrying Mr. Incredible away, he then sees the remote start floating and run under the robot causing it to fall over. Violet then reappears and said, "I've got it, I've got the remote!" Frozone asks, "A remote? A remote that controls what?" Pushing a button the jets on the remaining legs activate crashing the robot into a wall and Frozone finishes, "The robot?" Grabbing the remote Dash said, "It's coming back!" He then pushes a button but unknown to them it released Mr. Incredible from between the claw.

He said, "That wasn't right." Violet snatches it back saying, "Give me that." Climbing from his crater, Korogra said, "There has to be a way to destroy this thing." Down the street Mr. Incredible gets to his feet and mutters, "We can't stop it...! The only thing hard enough to penetrate it is..." He then remembers his first encounter and said, "Itself." Mrs. Incredible has the remote and said, "No, this'll work! This'll work!" Turning to Frozone she said, "Lucius, try to buy us some time!" Frozone said, "Try the one next to it!" Before skating off to try and slow it down, followed closely by Korogra who tried to push it back with his own ice. Mrs. Incredible hit a button and the jets on the back of the claw Mr. Incredible has ignite, not knowing this she pushes it again turning the jets off. He then says, "Wait a minute...!" Before shouting, "Push that button again!" She does so and the claw starts spinning and he shouts, "No the other one! The first one!" She shouts back, "First button, got it!" Frozone calls, "Helen?" Gesturing at her kids she says, "Get outta here, kids! Find a safe spot!" Violet responds, "We're not going anywhere!" Mr. Incredible shouts, "Press the button!" She responds, "Not yet!" Seeing the robot break through the ice wall, Mr. Incredible shouted, "What are you waiting for?!" Helen responds, "A closer target! You got one shot!" Just as the last ice wall collapses Mr. Incredible shouts, "Everybody duck!" Hitting the ground they see him release the claw which punctured the robot and tore its power source out. Everything is silent for a moment then the robot falls and explodes. Suddenly the seemingly abandoned streets come back to life as people emerge from hiding and begin to cheer for the return of Supers. An older guy nudges his friend and said, "See that? That's the way you do it. That's Old School." His friend responds, "Yup. No school like the Old School."

Finally coming to from being knocked out by his robot, Syndrome sees everyone cheering for Mr. Incredible, his family, Frozone and Korogra and angrily said, "No!" Frozone said, "Just like old times." Mr. Incredible agrees and gives Frozone a heavy pat on the back and he responds, "Oof, yeah hurt then too. Ow." Mr. Incredible, his family, and Korogra are riding in a limo. While Mr. Incredible talks to the agent, Mrs. Incredible is listening to the messages the babysitter left, Dash is freaking out about the awesome adventure while playing with the electric window. During all this, Korogra is deep in thought, 'Okay so I've helped this world stay safe from the Heartless and helped stop Syndrome's robot. But where the hell is that keyhole?' He glances up and meets Violet's gaze and says, "You look good with your hair back Vi." If she wasn't already blushing at her dad's compliment she would be now, the car stops outside their house and Mrs. Incredible said, alarmed, "Replacement? I didn't call for a replacement!" Running into the house Syndrome stops them with his zero-point Ray and said, "Shh. The baby's sleeping." He then cackles and said, "You took away my future, I'm just returning the favor. Don't worry, I'll be a good mentor: supportive, encouraging... Everything you weren't. And in time, who knows? He might make a good sidekick." Before throwing them into the bookcase and blowing a hole in the ceiling, climbing from the debris Korogra said, "Okay I'm really getting sick of that guy. Come on, we've gotta rescue your baby."

Heading outside they saw the baby cover himself with fire before turning to metal dragging Syndrome down slightly before the baby starts vibrating before turning into a monster. Mrs. Incredible tells her husband to throw something but he tells her, "I can't! I might hit Jack-Jack!" She then shouts, "Throw me!" As Jack-Jack falls. He then throws her like a javelin and she catches their baby before stretching into a parachute. Syndrome shouts, "This isn't the end of it!" Eyebrow twitching in anger, Korogra shouts, "Hey Mr. Incredible, throw me up there would ya?" He shrugs and grabs Korogra's Keyblade with a spin and launches him upward. Flying past them time seems to slow down slightly enough for Jack-Jack clap his hand on Korogra's. Landing at the docking doors with Syndrome, Korogra said, "I've only been around for a day and I'm already sick of hearing your obnoxious voice and listening to your pathetic attempts in trying to prove your superiority over Mr. Incredible. In fact because of you this world was almost destroyed by darkness." He then smacked him around with his Keyblade before rhetorically asking, "You don't need that engine right?" Before launching a powerful fire spell at the engine then snatching his power bracelets and saying, "So long sucker!" And jumping out of the jet.

Syndrome regained his bearings just enough to see the fire spell hit the engine, he then says, "Ah crap." And the jet exploded, Korogra then pulled his arms and legs in as he cast an 'Aero' spell to slow himself down. Landing in a crouch he said, "Vi create the biggest forcefield you can, I'll help." She closed her eyes in concentration while Korogra cast 'Reflega' which pushed the forcefield large enough to cover their house. The explosion sent Syndrome blasting into the distance while the remains of his ship crashed into the forcefield. Once the smoke clears Violet kneels over panting as does Korogra, Mrs. Incredible gave Violet a meaningful look and says, "That's my girl." Violet said, "Thanks mom, but I didn't do it alone." Mr. Incredible said, "Your right." Turning to Korogra he said, "Thank you for helping us save the city and our family." Korogra said, "Hey, no problem. By the way I snatched these from Syndrome if anyone should dispose of them it's you." However just as Mr. Incredible reached for them they glowed before revealing the keyhole, taking out his Keyblade Korogra pointed the tip at the revealed keyhole and light gathered before a beam shot out and into the keyhole then everyone heard a loud click and the keyhole faded. A kid on a tricycle suddenly shouted, "That was totally wicked!" Dash asked, "What was that light anyway?" Korogra responded, "I just locked the keyhole, which means the heartless can't destroy it like they did to my home. It also opened a road to another world."

Mr. Incredible said, "Alright, you can come back anytime." Nodding Korogra said, "I will." His Gummi Ship landed and as the door opened, Violet said, "Wait I want to go with you!" Turning he said, "Only if your parents are okay with it." Mrs. Incredible said, "I think that'd be a great idea. After all it's thanks to you she wasn't hurt and we still have our house." Dash said, "Yeah, not to mention her powers were that much stronger." Mr. Incredible agrees, "It'll be good for her, honestly a few days ago if someone told me Violet would become as confident as she is now thanks to a kid with a giant key I probably would've laughed before punching their lights out." Violet smiled, "Thanks guys." Before running back inside and putting some clothes over her super suit. Mr. Incredible handed her the power bracelets and said, "While it'd be easy to destroy these I think you'd have more use for them."

 **A/N: Alright I'm gonna cut it there, next time will be a short intermission before starting the next world. I've decided that Korogra won't have summons.**


	5. Return to the Tower, Traverse Town

**I only own my OCs**

She put them on and said, "Thanks Dad. I'll be back." Dash said, "Korogra if she gets hurt, I don't care if you have a ship but I will chase you down." Ruffling his hair Korogra said, "I'll make sure she stays safe, besides my first stop after I leave will be the tower where I got my Gummi Ship. I've gotta see if the guy that taught me will be able to teach her so she can better protect herself." Once they'd boarded and the engine roared to life Violet's family waved saying, "Take care, come back soon!" Waving back they took off into the sky. Violet looked out the window and said, "This is incredible!" Korogra set it to autopilot with Yen Sid's tower as the destination and said, "You think that's impressive. Look there." Motioning to the world they just left and she said, "Wow, it looks so small from up here." Out of the corner of her eye she saw another ship and asked, "Who does that Gummi Ship belong to?" Seeing it Korogra said, "Ah that must be the other one that awakened." Seeing Violet's confusion he said, "When I first met Yen Sid, he's the guy that gave me the Gummi Ship, he told me that another person awakened to wielding a Keyblade the same time I did." Hearing an alert he checks the computer and said, "Alright Vi, looks like locking your world's keyhole opened a road to three new worlds: Gravity Falls, Soul Society, and Fiore." She asked, "Which one will we go to first?" Korogra responded, "Well, first we'll land at Yen Sid's tower where he can likely make you into more of a fighter, then I want to check out Gravity Falls." Violet said, "Alright, then can we go to Fiore?" Chuckling he said, "Sure. C'mon, let's go talk to Yen Sid." Following him up Violet asked, "So this is where you landed after the heartless destroyed your home?" Nodding he said, "Yeah that's right, before I went to your world I asked and he told me that with worlds being destroyed one after another those that survive the darkness usually end up in Traverse Town but even he's unsure why I landed here." As they entered Yen Sid's study they saw him talking with a mouse, he then said, "Ah Korogra you've returned, I take it you sealed a keyhole?" The mouse asked, "Another Keybearer?" Korogra asked, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Yen Sid responded, "Not at all, this is King Mickey. A keybearer much like you and the other that had awoken." Mickey said, "Wait what? I thought there was only one key?" Violet said, "So basically you sent some of your friends to that Traverse Town place because you though the other guy was the only key?" Mickey said, "That's right." Korogra said, "Your majesty, Yen Sid, this is Violet. She decided to join me after I helped save her home, family, and world from both the heartless and an egotistical dirtbag with pent up aggression against her father. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you can help her become more of a fighter. I mean sure she can create forcefields and turn invisible, but that can only help so much." Violet said, "I also have the power bracelets that egomaniac that hates my dad used but I don't know how to work them." She then placed them on the table for Yen Sid to look at, who then asked, "Violet could you show me your powers? By doing so I will have a better understanding of what needs to be done." Korogra said, "Go ahead Vi." Nodding she created a forcefield around the bracelets then turned invisible, as did her clothes because she's wearing her suit underneath.

Reappearing she asked, "So what can you do?" Yen Sid said, "Interesting... To answer your question, I can use my magic to empower your bracelets thereby allowing you to launch concussive blasts as well as use your forcefields to create weapons such as swords. Your invisibility will then keep the bracelets hidden until you need them, I will also take the time to teach you magic like Korogra. Your bracelets will also act as the conduit for said magic." He then turned to Korogra and said, "Korogra I believe it's time I teach you the next level of your spells, I also have a gift for you however it won't be ready until you seal two more keyholes." The two nodded and Mickey said, "Korogra, I recommend visiting Traverse Town when your done, and when you arrive look for Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, or Cid. When you find any of them summon your Keyblade and show them this." Handing Korogra a letter with a symbol that looked like Mickey's head.

Korogra said, "Traverse Town, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid. Summon Keyblade, show letter. Got it." Turning to Violet he said, "Well Vi, looks like our trips to Gravity Falls and Fiore will have to wait." They then started to follow Yen Sid, but he stopped them and said, "Violet while your clothes are good I'd rather you have sturdier clothes for this journey." Then with a wave of his hand she had a purple and white shirt, a solid blue skirt with black leggings while shortening her black boots and keeping her gloves. Yen Sid said, "Good. These have the same abilities as your other uniform, and you needn't worry because when you visit your world you'll revert to your old clothes until you come up with a way to convince your family to accept your new uniform. And although I'd rather not, I can implant a memory of making this into the one who designed your super suit." He then continued leading them to the training hall once there he used his magic to create a copy and said, "As most my time will be occupied teaching Violet her magic, I will have my reflection teach Korogra his second level of spells." To them it seemed like almost three weeks had passed but to other worlds only a few seconds passed.

Climbing in the Gummi Ship Korogra said, "Thanks Yen Sid, we'll be back after we've sealed the Keyholes of Gravity Falls and Fiore. But first we're gonna drop by Traverse Town." As they flew, Violet said, "It was weird having my clothes change like that in a flash." Korogra said, "Don't get me wrong you looked good in your old uniform, but I think you look better in that." Violet blushed then asked, "What do you think Yen Sid's gift is?" Shrugging he said, "I couldn't even begin to guess." Violet then asked, "Well what do you want it to be?" He responded, "I only see our battles getting harder from here on out, so I'd want it to be something that could give me an edge in the coming fights. I suppose either that or information of what could've happened to my friends Zoe and Cody, seeing as the last time I saw them was just before my home was destroyed. Oh and incase you're wondering Zoe has a crush on Cody but since she's known me longer, even if it's only about a day longer, she's slightly more inclined to trust me."

Landing at Traverse Town they saw a shop and Korogra said, "Ya know, it's probably a good idea to stock up on supplies. After all, I only have two or three potions that I found while we were running through the jungle." Inside they saw three anthropomorphic ducks named Huey, Dewey, and Louie, shrugging it off he said, "We stopped by to pick up some supplies." They said in unison, "Thanks for stopping by, what can we get you?" Korogra picked up several more potions as well as some tents and ethers, he then asked, "We're trying to find some people: Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid. Where could we find them?" Dewey said, "Oh they like to hang around the Third District, be careful though heartless tend to show up there. Violet said, "We will be." They then left for the Third District. Once there they were quickly ambushed by the heartless, nearby the ninja girl Yuffie saw this and shouted, "Hey Squall! There's some people being attacked by heartless out here!" Squall muttered, "It's Leon." Before drawing his gunblade and rushing out there, as Korogra and Violet fight she says, "There's no end to these things!" He said, "Certainly doesn't seem like it, honestly I care more about actually surviving this onslaught than winning right now."

 **A/N: Alright, next will finish the brief stop at Traverse Town and start Korogra's 2nd world: Fiore. Which will take a likely take a bit longer than his time on Violet's World.**

 **Sorry it took so long to update, I hope to update this and my other stories more often so long as I can get past Writer's Block.**

 **read and review**


	6. On to Fiore

**I only own my OCs**

As Korogra and Violet were about to collapse Yuffie's giant Shuriken flew by followed shortly by a blast from Leon's gunblade, forcing himself to keep going Korogra said, "There's no way in hell I'm gonna fall here, besides I made a promise to keep Violet safe. And it's a promise I intend to keep." A blue fire erupted around him pushing the heartless back, he then gathered the fire into orbs and fired them at any heartless that dared to come close. Once he had some breathing room he brought out his Keyblade and said, "Cure!" Which restored both Violet's strength and his own, helping her up he said, "It's time to end this." She responded, "Couldn't agree more Korogra." She then formed a sword out of her force fields and joined Korogra in destroying the heartless that ambushed them. Once all the heartless were destroyed he said to Yuffie and Leon, "Thanks for the help, I take it you two recognize this insignia." Before taking out the letter King Mickey gave him. Leon said, "I'm Leon, she's Yuffie." Motioning to the ninja girl, he then asked, "Who are you two?" Korogra responded, "I'm Korogra, the girl with me is Violet. Anyway the King recommended we come here and when we arrive look for you two or people named Cid and Aerith." Violet said, "Yeah he then told Korogra once he found any of you to summon his Keyblade then show you the letter, not sure why though." Reading over it Leon said, "Hm, this says that the King wants Cid to start working on a Gummi that will let you visit the same worlds as Sora. I'll hand this off to Cid in a bit." Korogra suddenly asked, "Wait, Sora? Does he have spiky brown hair, a crown necklace, a red jumpsuit with a vest?"

Yuffie said, "Yeah, do you know him?" He answered, "Course I do, we came from the same world and we used to be friends." She asked, "You're not friends with him anymore? Why?" Violet said, "I'm kinda curious myself, after all before you showed up I thought my world was the only one." Sighing he said, "Alright our world was called Destiny Islands, it was a nice place with friendly people and good weather. Sora, Riku, and I were childhood friends, during a meteor shower one night a girl appeared. The girl's name was Kairi and she later became our friend, however eventually Sora, Riku, and Kairi started to forget about me and leave me behind. I don't know if they meant to forget me or not, but after it happened I never went back to the island to hang out. Sometime later I made new friends named Cody and Zoe, before the heartless devoured our home I brought them to the mansion I discovered after the others abandoned me of course that night the heartless attacked and I found Cody unconscious. When I got to him I saw him sink into a portal of darkness, I then saw Zoe in front of a door without handles." He paused for a moment then continued, "Thinking back that door may have been where the world's keyhole was. Anyway she weakly said my name before a blast of darkness pushed her to me, but right as I was about to catch her she disappeared. After that it's blank until I wake up outside Yen Sid's tower, then he told me what my newfound duties as a Keybearer were and gave me the Gummi Ship. The first world I could visit was Violet's, and after stopping by the tower we intended to go to the world called Gravity Falls then Fiore but the King told us to come here and give you the letter." Violet said, "We'd love to hang around but Yen Sid told us he has a gift for Korogra but it won't be ready until he seals two more keyholes." He said, "Oh yeah, and if you find anything out about Zoe and Cody let me know would ya?"

They then boarded the Gummi Ship and Korogra said, "Looks like the closest world is Fiore followed by Gravity Falls and Finally Soul Society." Violet responded, "So does that mean we'll go to Fiore first?" He answered, "Yeah." Nearing Fiore Korogra picked up a strong signal and said, "Huh? It's hard to pinpoint were the signal is coming from, there's some kinda interference of dark energy." Violet said, "Well all we can really do is land and check it out." Korogra nodded and steered the ship to an open clearing, landing he said, "Alright Vi be on guard, we never know what might show up." Nodding she formed a sword as Korogra drew his Keyblade, as they walked they saw someone jump out of the train and were about to check it out however as they got near Heartless appeared. Cutting through them Violet said, "Korogra we need to kill these things and fast, we've gotta protect the passengers on the train." Giving a brief nod, he said, "Agreed, then maybe we can find out what the hell happened." Unknown to them three people and a talking cat are also headed that direction. Finally clearing out the heartless they raced to the train and arrived at the same time as the three people and cat. A wave of shadow exploded out of the train before forming into roughly a hundred heartless of all types, Korogra said, "Are you freaking kidding me?!" He summoned his Keyblade as Violet summoned a weapon of her own, seeing the need to fight the red haired girl said, "Happy get Natsu out here now, Lucy call one of your zodiac spirits and Grey put your damn shirt back on." As a heartless snuck up behind the red head, Korogra and Violet nodded to each other before he jumped up and Violet shot a concussive blast at his feet launching him. As he flew he spun with his Keyblade outstretched cutting through any heartless that got too close, he then changed his position just enough for him to skate across the ground and he swung his Keyblade as he passed. Coming to a stop he said, "Her heart is much too strong to be corrupted and devoured by darkness." The girl turned and saw the heartless frozen right in the middle of the attack that would've taken her heart before it fell back cut clean in half only to stop and explode into smoke. She then saw Korogra and said, "Thanks but who are you?" He responded, "No problem, the name's Korogra. We can talk more once we're in the clear." Before sprinting off into another swarm of heartless. Grey asked, "Erza? Who is he and the girl he's with?" Erza responded, "That's not important right now, what is important is keeping the passengers of the train safe." Before drawing a sword and charging into the fray.

Once the Heartless were destroyed Lucy asked, "Now that that's over with, who are you two?" Korogra responded, "I'm Korogra and she's Violet." Grey asked, "Why are you here?" Violet looked at Korogra who shook his head, she then said, "All we'll say is that we travel a lot to keep darkness from destroying things." Natsu asked, "What do you mean?" Korogra responded, "Well we can't really go into detail right now but basically we're here to stop those creatures from turning people into more of them as well as destroying everything." Erza said, "We've been tracking a dark artifact called 'Lullaby' it's likely that it is drawing those creatures here." Violet said, "If it's not too much trouble we'd like to join you, as there's no telling how many of those heartless will show up." Happy asked, "Heartless? What are Heartless?"

 **A/N: Alright, gonna stop there. Next time Korogra will explain what he knows and they'll make their way to deal with Eisenwald and I'll go from there.**

 **read and review**


	7. Fiore pt 2

**I only own my OCs**

Violet realized what she let slip and said, "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that... Uh Korogra could you um?" Coming to her rescue he said, "Since we can't really tell you to forget ever hearing that I'll explain. Heartless are what those creatures are called, they form from the darkness in someone's heart. The story goes that there are only seven whose hearts are void of any darkness, ironically all of them are girls and they're called the 'Seven Princesses of Heart' anyway back to the heartless, the strength of a heartless is determined by the amount of darkness in a person's heart. The end goal of heartless is to multiply and destroy, the only thing they fear is a Keyblade like my own and will do whatever they can to remove it from the equation. However there is a way to prevent the Heartless from destroying a place and that is by finding and sealing what I guess you could call a keyhole thereby 'locking' them out." Lucy said, "From what Erza said and Natsu saw the members of the Eisenwald dark guild could have enough darkness in their hearts to command the heartless. I do have one question though..." Violet asked, "And that is?" Lucy continued, "Okay so if the amount of darkness in someone's heart turns them into a heartless what happens to the rest of them? Like if the heart is taken what happens to the body?"

Korogra said, "That's...actually a good question. We'll have to ask Yen Sid when we see him next, he's the guy that told us what heartless are." Erza asked, "Why weren't you supposed to say they're called heartless?" Violet responds, "Well it kinda ties into to the stuff we're not really supposed go into detail about." Korogra turns to her and says, "Listen Vi, while I don't really want to tell them either we kinda have to so they can trust us enough to let us join them." She asked, "But what about the 'World Order' Yen Sid mentioned?" Korogra said, "While it's true we aren't supposed to interfere, we kinda have to so this world doesn't get destroyed." He then turned to the others and asked, "When you look at the stars at night do you wonder if other worlds exist?" Natsu said, "Well with Lucy's spirits summoned here from the celestial world, other worlds beyond the stars isn't too far fetched." Korogra said, "Good, because as hard as it may be to believe there are, in fact, other worlds out there." Violet continued, "But most of these worlds are the same or similar to this one. We are from such worlds, I'm from one called 'World of Supers' where until recently everyone with superhuman abilities like my brother's super speed and my dad's super strength were illegal to show."

Korogra picked up, "My world was called 'Destiny Islands' and unlike Violet's world and this one no one had any special abilities honestly the most prominent features were the small island barely off the coast and the old mansion in the forest. Of course there might've been something special that I never noticed, there are, to my knowledge, only two ways to travel between worlds. These are a Gummi Ship or a Keyblade glider, and when I say 'two ways' I mean ways that are safe, however unless you're a Keyblade Master you don't have access to a glider so you can only use a Gummi Ship." Happy asked, "Can I eat a Gummi Ship?" Erza said, "Probably not, don't ask them again." Scared Happy said, "Aye sir!" Turning to them she said, "After seeing your skill I honestly can't think of a reason to prevent you from joining us, perhaps you can find the keyhole you're looking for at Oshibana." Climbing onto the vehicle they held on as Erza used her magic to speed to the station, as they neared some heartless appeared and tried to destroy the four wheeler preventing them from reaching the station standing up Korogra said, "Erza just focus on driving, Violet and I will take out the heartless." She responded, "Of course." They then climbed on top where Grey was hanging on for dear life and started beating the heartless away after a short time they heard Lucy ask, "Are you alright Erza? Someone else could take over driving if you're too tired." Seeing her almost lose control Korogra said, "Vi, ya think you can handle it alone for a time?" She responded, "I can try." He said, "Alright, I trust you." Before climbing down and said, "Sorry about this Erza, but it's for your own good." He then ripped the cuff from her arm, put it on his and shoved her aside allowing him to take the wheel. The four wheeler stopped for a brief second when he took the cuff off, but shot forward at almost double Erza's speed when he attached the cuff to his arm. Erza was shocked and said, "You must have great magical power to almost double my speed."

Eyes focused on the road Korogra responded, "I don't know about that, I mean it's possible that it's only stronger because my magic comes from a different source. Your magic comes from a special reservoir that developed from living on this world, both my magic and Violet's come from our hearts as, like with any weapon, magic is an extension of ourselves. Shortly after I gained the Keyblade Yen Sid told me that my heart is one of the strongest he's seen in his many long years." He then reached into his pocket and grabbed a vial and said, "Erza drink this, it's called an Ether. It will restore some of your magic." Seeing nothing to lose she pops out the cork and downs it, shuddering she said, "That was one of the worst things I've ever tasted." She then felt a significant amount of magic returning and said, "It might not taste great but it's quite effective." Nodding Korogra said, "Got that right, by the time we get there your magic will be almost completely recovered." A thought crossed Lucy's mind and, poking her head out the window she asked, "Korogra you said the only thing the heartless fear is the Keyblade right? Then why did they seem afraid of us when we fought them earlier?" Finally stopping the heartless from attacking Violet asked, "I was wondering that myself, I mean when you visited our world the heartless were afraid of me and my family." Korogra said, "Oh that's easy, the Keyblade's power to drive off heartless is granted to those around the wielder thereby giving them the ability to fight off heartless. I'm not sure about this myself but it might be possible for Vi to obtain a Keyblade of her own, it's only speculation but before going to her world I read that sometimes one with a strong heart draws people with equally strong hearts to them and it's possible that with enough time those hearts become connected on a deep enough level that the 'alpha heart' can lend the others its power."

Violet said, "You might be right Korogra I mean when you ran off to fight that giant heartless on my world I hesitated between helping you and going after the robot my parents were fighting and I remember thinking that although I just barely met you I already wanted to stay with you on your journey." Korogra called, "Hold on tight everyone." Before switching gears and going into a hard drift to avoid a large boulder as he took his eyes of the road for a few seconds, correcting his route he finally answered, "Oh yeah I noticed you blank out for a second then... Knowing my luck I can almost guarantee more will join us on our journey before it ends." Grey asked, "What do you mean 'your luck'? Wouldn't you be happy if more join you?" Korogra corrected himself, "With my luck the people that want to join me will be incredibly hostile at first." Stopping at Oshibana they climbed out with Lucy dragging Natsu out, feeling Violet and Korogra's questioning gazes Lucy said, "Natsu gets really bad motion sickness." She then sighed, "Looks like I'll have to carry him for awhile." They made their way up to Kunugi Station where they see the damage done by Eisenwald, Korogra then sees some claw marks and calls, "Guys, you should see this." Walking over they see the marks and Erza asked, "Are those from the heartless?" Running his fingers along the marks he said, "Definitely." pulling out a magic journal he flipped to a page and showed it to them saying, "These marks were left by a Soldier heartless, during that battle by the train earlier you saw them." Lucy asked, "Which ones were they?"

 **A/N: I'm gonna stop there, next time might be a bit longer to finish Fiore and I'll go from there.**

 **read and review**


	8. Fiore finale

**I only own my OCs**

Korogra said, "There are two types of heartless, Purebloods and Emblems. While both come from the darkness in someone's heart, Purebloods are more primal and chaotic while Emblems are more varied and some possess unique abilities. The ant-like heartless are called Shadows, they're the weakest and most basic of Pureblood heartless. While Soldiers are the ones that looked kinda like knights and they're really dangerous if they surround you." Violet said, "So far we've only encountered Shadows, Soldiers, Large Bodies, and the Saucer heartless from my world." Happy asked, "Large Bodies?" Violet explained, "They're kinda self-explanatory. They're bigger heartless that block all damage from the front, but that makes their backs the weak spot. However after taking enough damage they go berserk." Dusting off his hands, Korogra stood saying, "Let's go, there's no telling how much damage will be done if we delay much longer." Erza said, "Agreed." Happy said, "What was I supposed to tell Lucy?" Inside they meet all of Eisenwald and Erza demanded, "What do you plan to do with Lullaby!" Korogra turned to her and said, "With this being a train station, I'm 90% sure they plan to broadcast the death song through the PA system." Grey asked, "And the other 10%?" Violet said, "Well if there's an important meeting nearby they'll probably play Lullaby's song there." At this Lucy paled, "The Guild Master's meeting is a town over!" Erigor was enraged they found his plan out and said, "Attack!" At this the Guild attacked, Erigor then cackled, "Rise my pets!" Heartless then appeared, Korogra asked, "You ready Vi?" She responded, "Always." Korogra whipped out his keyblade while Violet formed a sword with her powers.

The heartless suddenly stopped attacking Erza, Grey, and Lucy and turned to focus on Korogra's keyblade, leaving only the Eisenwald members to fight Gray, Erza, Lucy, and the recently awakened Natsu. Korogra then glanced toward the others and saw a heartless he recognized as a Red Nocturne giving Natsu a hard time, using a Large Body's head as a springboard he said, "Frost!" Shooting ice at the Nocturne killing it instantly. Landing he said, "Grey, the red guys floating around can't handle cold." Dodging to the left he saw three Blue Rhapsody and said, "Blaze!" And shot a fireball killing one he then called to Natsu, "Natsu the blues burn easy." Soon the heartless fell shocking Erigor as he was convinced they couldn't be beaten, then one idiot said, "Come on guys once we beat them the girls will be ours." Korogra shouted, "OH HELL NO!" And rushed the crowd, one of them snorted, "How's an oversized key gonna help you kid?" Clearly forgetting that the oversized key cut clean through the creatures Erigor summoned. As Korogra was was running at them Violet launched concussive blasts at any that got too close to her and Lucy. Korogra soon jumped high in the air and used his thunder spell before diving down putting a lot of weight into a vertical swing which sent the idiot who mentioned 'claiming the girls' into the ground. Glancing up he saw Erigor starting to swing his scythe at Erza's back as she was busy with other Eisenwald members, he then threw his keyblade with all his strength and the teeth caught the scythe's handle literally ripping it from Erigor's hands. Hearing it clatter on the floor Erza turned to see Erigor with a stupid look on his face mid-scythe swing, she then punched him in the face sending him stumbling back.

One Eisenwald member grabbed the keyblade and said, "I've got the power now punk!" Violet laughed, "No, you really don't." Korogra held his hand out and the keyblade vanished from the members hand and reappeared in Korogra's, the member just stood there like an idiot allowing one of Lucy's spirits to take him down. Erigor then began to flee, turning to Grey and Natsu Erza said, "Natsu, Grey chase him down we can't let him use the lullaby flute." Scared of her they said, "Aye!" In unison and bolted, however another of Eisenwald got in their way only to be pummeled. A more competent member shortly followed after them determined to slow them down, soon more heartless appeared only to melt into darkness. This caused alarm bells in Korogra's mind to go berserk, reacting in pure instinct he grabbed the wrists of Violet and Erza then tackled Lucy backwards away from the writhing darkness. Having seen this side of him on her world Violet put her guard up and focused on the darkness, however as Lucy and Erza were about to object they noticed his grip on his keyblade was tense and his focus was entirely on the shadows. Turning to Violet they saw the same look and subconsciously rose their guard as well, good thing too as the darkness shaped itself into a creature as tall as the shadow wolf Korogra faced on Destiny Islands, the creature held out an arm and a large sword of darkness formed. Narrowing his eyes Korogra said, "Lucy, Erza, Get somewhere safe. Violet and I will handle this, you guys need to help your guild master." Erza nodded before grabbing Lucy and running off, risking a glance back Erza muttered, "Try not to die." Korogra and Violet charged the creature only to have to throw themselves to the sides in order to dodge the downward swing, seeing the sword stuck they took advantage of the opening and got in a couple strikes before the sword was pulled free and swung in a circle catching Korogra in the gut and launching him across the room, getting to his feet he noticed a purple mark on the creature's head with the horn in the middle. He then called, "Vi! There's a spot on its head that looks like a weak point but it's too high to reach. A well placed thunder should stun it and give us a chance to wail on it."

Seeing her chance she cast thunder and like they thought the creature fell to its knees giving them a chance to do heavy damage to it, unfortunately it recovered before they could destroy it. The alarm bells in Korogra's head again went berserk so his grip tightened then he saw the creature's sword started glowing, he then shouted, "MOVE!" And ran like hell from his spot, trusting him completely Violet bolted after him. Both barely avoiding a shockwave that churned the ground, panting Violet said, "Holy crap that was close." Panting just as hard he responded, "Way too close for comfort, we've got to kill this thing fast. No telling the damage it could do if it left the station, let's go." She nodded, "Right." Before asking, "Why'd it change tactics like that?" He answered, "Well, probably cause we're getting close to beating it. Same thing happened with the Heartless I fought before Destiny Islands was lost and the one I fought on your world." A short time later, the beast finally fell and after catching their breath they went to find the others. Outside they found them with a bloodied member of Eisenwald staring at a wall of wind, just as Lucy summoned a girl in a maid outfit with shackles who then dug a hole for them to escape through, Korogra said, "All right guys, let's go. The longer we wait, the more danger the Guild Masters are in." They nodded and climbed into the vehicle with Erza taking the wheel, soon enough they got to a bridge only to find Natsu had already finished off Erigor. Unfortunately the Eisenwald member they had with them grabbed the flute and took off in the vehicle toward the guild master meeting, rushing after him only to stop when they see the Eisenwald member hesitate and a short guy to talk him out of it.

Erza happily greets him as Master Makarov, out of nowhere the flute's eyes started to glow and it transformed into a giant monster. Erza, Gray, and Natsu started fighting it but it didn't go well for long and they were knocked to the ground Violet said, "We've got to help them." Before running over to them and throwing up a forcefield that blocked a punch from Lullaby, only for more to hammer it. Just before it fell Korogra used reflect to block the hit and damage Lullaby before casting cure on them, the blast from reflect kicked up some smoke and when it cleared the guild masters present looked on in shock. In his hand was a keyblade, a weapon considered to be nothing more than myth, Korogra and Violet then charged Lullaby while the others regained their bearings. As they charged, Lullaby swung its arm to knock them back but Korogra dropped into a slide going under it while Violet jumped over before he spun around and put his feet up only to kick hard when she landed on them sending her higher so she could hit a cut Erza made with a concussive blast which actually managed to knock Lullaby off balance. Unfortunately when Lullaby struck its foot out to stabilize itself, Korogra was caught in the back was sent flying as he spun to try and land he caught something white dart past from the corner of his eye. Deciding to worry about it later he landed with a skid just as the others got up and ran back into the fray, following after he nodded at Happy when he caught Violet once she was back on the ground Erza noticed Lullaby was getting sluggish and said, "Looks like we're close to beating it. Let's finish this." Before rushing forward with Natsu, Grey, and Happy close behind. Turning to Korogra, Violet asked, "What about the keyhole?" He shrugged, "Not sure, your bracers somehow uncovered the keyhole of your world maybe something will uncover Fiore's but first things first, taking down Lullaby." Before joining the others.

Finally after an exhausting battle, Lullaby reverted to its flute form and fell with a large crack in the wood. Panting heavily, Korogra rose his keyblade and used cure before sitting down to catch his breath Makarov walked over and said, "I never thought I'd see a keyblade wielder in person much less one take down a monster from the books of Zeref." Korogra shrugged, "Just doing my job, all that's left is…" He was interrupted when a beam of light shot from the flute then, just like on Violet's world, revealed the keyhole. Blinking in surprise he finished, "Well that." Before getting to his feet, spinning his keyblade and pointing it toward the keyhole causing a beam to shoot out into the keyhole locking it with the telltale click. Dismissing his keyblade he turned to Violet and said, "Onto the next world." Getting up she nodded, "Right." Erza asked, "Would it be too much trouble to join you?" They shared a look before he said, "Sure why not. We'll even give you guys a lift back to your guild." Makarov thought for a moment before saying, "Erza you can treat your travels with them as a mission." Dropping them off in Magnolia with Erza staying aboard, Makarov said, "Come back anytime." Before raising his hand pointing to the sky with the palm facing him and Erza explained, "That means 'Even if I can't see you, no matter how far away you are. I will always be watching you.'" Before doing the same followed by Korogra and Violet and taking off.

 **A/N: Okay, that does it for Fiore. Next stop Gravity Falls, which will be a bit shorter since I won't do Weirdmaggedon till much later.**


End file.
